The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
With the rapid development of computer, electronic and communication technologies, there have been provided a variety of wireless communication services using wireless networks. Accordingly, mobile communication systems' offering of services using wireless communication networks have evolved from voice services to multimedia communication services that transmit circuit data, packet data, and the like.
Among a variety of wireless Internet services using mobile communication terminals, a location based service (LBS) has attracted much attention due to the wide applications and convenience thereof. An LBS refers to a communication service that determines a location of a mobile communication terminal, such as a portable phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA), and provides additional information related to the determined location. Location determination or positioning technologies for providing an LBS may be classified into a network based scheme, a handset based scheme, and a hybrid scheme. Specifically, the network based scheme checks a location by software using radio environments, which are a cell radius of a base station in a mobile communication network, in order to determine the location of a mobile communication terminal. The handset based scheme uses a GPS receiver mounted on a mobile communication terminal in order to determine the location of the mobile communication terminal. The hybrid scheme is a combination of the network based scheme and the handset based scheme.
Meanwhile, in the current trend of LBS, there is a growing need for more accurate positioning technologies.